


爱河钓鱼指南5

by SalomeQubid



Series: 爱河钓鱼指南 [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, 大概会被叫做, 这种形式的情景, 静态戏剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeQubid/pseuds/SalomeQubid
Summary: 没什么，悬崖谈话，哲学会饮，真的没什么，但总有人要付出生命。因为人活在爱和死之中，它们要么重叠，要么分别在天平两端。
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter
Series: 爱河钓鱼指南 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920403
Kudos: 1





	爱河钓鱼指南5

威尔本来应该很难想象这是什么感觉。如果是一个旁人——这不包括杜穆里哀医生——如果是一个他能够从中躲藏的旁人，他会说，他绝没想象过这。他会说他拒绝了。但如果是她，如果这个谈话发生的地点在河水或者星空之中，在黑暗宇宙和黑暗灵魂的庇护之下，他或许会坦白。如果给他机会忏悔，正如他现在所做的，一手是让生命死灭的暴力，另一手是纠缠、悔恨、不悔恨和无法权衡的脆弱，如果给他机会忏悔——或许他会承认。  
承认什么呢？其实已经无所谓了，事实比语言更重，他们只是想要一种剖开胸腔和心的坦诚。一种亲密的赤裸。这诚恳甚至已经不再体面了，因为它不再有什么后路可言，痛快如从悬崖跃起落下。那些言语将会是血腥的，暗藏着丰沛湿润的杀机，如果狼陷的雪融化了，就会流动进这样杀机的河流。威尔在告解室，紧握着他的双手，在电椅上他也不会把手交握得这么紧。  
如果不想。他想起他踏入之前汉尼拔曾安抚他，用那种聊胜于无的——听起来万分可信的语调。威尔知道汉尼拔的万分可信从来象征着相反的预兆，但威尔也有一万个转折来放弃在乎那相反的到底是什么。是这样，如果给他的鹿角以扯开人皮的机会，他会因为其中的美感而不舍得放弃，也会因为人皮象征的东西本身而不舍得动手。威尔是残忍美好的本性和社会重担文明苦果之间永恒的摇摆州。  
如果我不想，他尖刻地笑了，可这尖刻却自动自发化为某种温柔，那可以说并非威尔所愿，也并非他所不愿，只是这是个温柔的时刻，光影昏暗，逃遁光明者不至于无处藏身。他说，你会让我想的，或早或晚。  
汉尼拔没反驳，汉尼拔在查清他没有反击和否认的意思之后几乎放下心来。即便威尔仍在假装，汉尼拔也不害怕了。汉尼拔最近十分、十分确定他站在威尔皈依的无论什么东西这一方，被吊起肉皮的天使，或者什么小丑面具的伪神，又或者黑鹿，汉尼拔能掌控它们，即便最终命悬一线并且失血超过五百立方厘米。  
我想。威尔说。  
威尔保持着质疑和反思的表情，他的这种表情里通常带有七零八落的、苦涩的笑意，但这次没有，因为汉尼拔以医生的身份告诫他不要牵扯到脸上的伤口。汉尼拔像个辞了职拿起屠刀的希波克拉底一样，或者手术刀本身就是他的蛇杖。威尔把汉尼拔握着蛇杖坐在电椅/王座上的情景留在思维宫殿一个充满类似情景的角落里，缓慢地从那宫殿走出来。你要知道，蓝胡子的妻子的小地下室也是个秘密，里面装满了那个行刑者的画像，或许还有短头发，没准还有伤疤和皮肤。  
他甚至没有用我忏悔开头。汉尼拔认为这缺乏敬意了。  
在那样的笑意之后，威尔说道：我忏悔。他终究扯动着他脸上的伤口。  
他有一点儿悔过之心吗？汉尼拔揣摩、咀嚼着他的情绪。他有吗？  
你需要绝对的坦诚吗？威尔的语气里荆棘密布，那荆棘结着酸涩的果实：显得我欠你这个。那好吧。威尔妥协了。  
汉尼拔猜想着他之后得给这妥协付出怎样的代价。那实至名归的代价，他感到他乐意至极。  
或许，威尔慢慢地说，他的语调现在没有精巧的刀锋，不太锋利，如同钝刀。他用利刃切开幻想里的别人，却把这悠然的永无止息的疼痛留给他自己，他说，或许我们手中本来只有爱和死两种选择，所以人能够自由支配双手。  
汉尼拔有一瞬间想要屏住呼吸。他的本能已经这样做了。威尔总是打破和改变了一些什么，这和教堂里的光影一样不容否认。那些玻璃花窗。他会成为一面玻璃花窗的。  
我们已经试过了死。威尔说，以至于现在剩下另外一个。他那份精巧的尖刻回归了，在最应该回归的时刻。我也没法否认，他继续说着，我能由它而杀人。  
特定的人。  
威尔眨了眨眼睛。他并不说什么“只有你”，因为这一刻更得意的是他。  
汉尼拔的呼吸重新在世界上找了个角落落座，看起来对刚刚发生了什么心知肚明。

END.


End file.
